This invention relates to an apparatus for counting of paper sheets.
Among the apparatus of this kind are those employed for counting bank notes, voting papers, cards, checks or bills. In these apparatus, different counting methods are used according to the object of counting. For instance, when it is desired to know the total number of the paper sheets under examination or check the number of the paper sheets which should have a certain nominal number, the paper sheets are counted without interruptions (continuous counting). On the other hand, when it is desired to prepare bundles or batches each containing a predetermined number of paper sheets, a batch counting is employed.